Polaris
Polaris, formerly known as The Game Station, is a Youtube Gaming Network created by Maker Studio. It is the gaming network the Yogscast and most of their friends are partnered with. Shows The Polaris Channel has many great shows such as: Current *The Daily Byte *The Co-Optional Podcast *Friend Zone *Simple Simon *Sjin's Fun Friendly Building Challenge *Ironcrafter *Rumblezone *Yogsclash *Sort This! Show Descriptions 'The Daily Byte' The Daily Byte is this network's gaming news show which is made and uploaded daily. Every episode except one is hosted by Dodger, the one that wasn't hosted by Dodger was hosted by Chad Quandt. 'Pewdiepie and Friends' Pewdiepie and Friends is a show where Pewdiepie and guests play a random game. 'The Co-Optional Podcast' The Co-Optional Podcast, (formerly known as the TGS Podcast) is a gaming podcast hosted by TotalBiscuit, Jesse Cox and Dodger. The Guests are usually new additions to Polaris/TGS, and they talk about Games they've played, Games coming out, and videos. However that isnt guaranteed to not include random talk often from Jesse or the Guest. 'Co-Optional Animated' Co-Optional Animated is an series of 2-3 minute long animations that highlight funny moments from the Co-Optional Podcast. The animations are released every tuesday at around 7/8pm GMT. 'Broken Quest' Broken Quest is a comedy show based off of MMOs in which Aggie (Dodger), Jonric the 27th (Husky) and Violet (Rosanna Pansino) are all on an adventure to stop Yorks (Jesse Cox) and Sid (Davis of the Warp Zone). It was mentioned during the Broken Quest livestream that the Yogscast were going to be guests in one of the episodes. Who of the yogscast, what characters they will play and which episode they will feature in is all unknown. 'Pacific Rim' Pacific Rim, is a series of Promotional videos based on the movie Pacific Rim, featuring: TotalBiscuit, HuskyStarcraft, Jesse Cox, Dodger, JonTron and Egoraptor. The promotion was originally signed with TGS, but due to Maker Studio, the videos could continue. 'Mobile Countdown' Mobile Countdown, is a mobile games review show hosted by Dodger in which they review 3 mobile games each episode. 'Friend Zone' Friend Zone, was created by Dodger and Commander Holly of the other Polaris. The first episode of this ,every other week, show included Ninja Sex Party Dan and Chad. They dress up in funny costumes, muck about and play lots of games, particularly Dungens and Dragons: Chronicles of Mystaria, Mount Your Friends and Dixit. You can tune in every other week to hear more of Dodger, Command Holly and all kinds of friends for games, foods, kigrumis and more. 'Simple Simon' Simple Simon is a show hosted by Lewis Brindley and Simon Lane on the Polaris network channel. Every episode, Lewis invites on a special guest who has either worked with the Yogscast in the past, or is a member of the Polaris network, with the exception of eleventh special guest, renowned comedian Bill Bailey. Lewis then asks Simon questions about the guest and Simon is awarded points by the guest if he gets the question right (and in some scenarios wrong). The number of points awarded and the value of the points given is completely down to the guest, who can be as harsh or as lenient as they wish. 'Sjin's Fun Friendly Building Challenge' Sjin's Fun Friendly Building Challenge is a show on Polaris hosted by Sjin. The premise of the show is that Sjin will talk to a guest while they build something in the 'Polaris Space Garden'. 'Strippin's Got Game Show' Strippin's Got Game Show is a show hosted by Sam Thorne on the Polaris channel. It features Strippin taking on a guest at random challenges. Trivia *All of the Yogscast and most of their friends are partnered with Polaris. *Polaris was originally called The Game Station but had to be changed due to the fact that they wanted a clean slate due to the Game Station channel being filled up with a lot of bad content according to Totalbiscuit. It was originally though however, that they encountered copyright issues with Gamestation, a line of gaming shops in the UK. *Dodger hosts (or at least is in) 8 out of the 11 shows Polaris hosts currrently. *TotalBiscuit was the one to partner the original BlueXephos channel to Polaris, giving both Simon and Lewis and TGS a big popularity boost. If not for Totalbiscuit, they would have signed up with Machinma who at the time were launching attacks on The Game Station due to it being competition according to Totalbiscuit. *Due to Dodger being on almost every show on Polaris, Polaris is occasionally joked as "Dodger's third channel" on the Co-Optional Podcast. Category:Non-Yogscast Category:YouTube Category:People Category:Polaris